


Wrath of the Bandido Bitch

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Fuck, Other, Robot Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Faster than you can say "Draw!", here's a story or two that focuses on the newest arrival to the Overwatch series, Ashe. And boy is she pissed after certain events.





	1. Chapter 1

Needless to say, the leader of the Deadlock Gang is not happy.

After she manages to get herself and the rest of her team out of the ropes Jesse McCree had put her in, Ashe kicks the door in to their hideout, blowing her white witchy hair out of her face. Her lackeys, all wearing expressions of cowering fear, carry in the parts of their omnic buddy Bob while they feel the cold gaze of the Bandido Bitch. They had just lost some nice pay dirt, a female omnic with a much sleeker design compared to anything she had seen before, even Bob. And now she can't get that stupid sexy robot, or the epic failure of their score, out of her mind.

Seeing the sniper omnic pass her by, holding Bob's heavy torso in his hands, Ashe snaps at him. “You! Put that in my bed room! I've got plans for it!” Not questioning the Bandit Witch's order, the sniper does as he's told, lest he face the wrath of the Deadlock Gang's leader.

After the sniper goes in and out of her room, Ashe stomps past the omnic, slamming the door behind her...Only for the white haired leader to open back up to shout at her underlings, “And not a single one of you better be listening!” With another slam to the door, Ashe mumbles to herself, undressing her slender body of the dirty clothes she wears, letting them drop to the floor. Now naked, save for her boots and hat, the Deadlock Gang leader crawls onto the bed, with the torso of her henchman resting atop it. Not even his head is attached, something she decided to keep off for the time being, something of a lesson for her handle-bar mustache baring lackey to learn. “I'm so fucking pissed, Bob.” she mumbles, pressing a button on the belt of his torso, which opens up a small port on the crotch where his legs would be.

Licking her ruby red lips, the Bandido Bitch watches as the thick, mechanical rod escapes the port, extending outwards to about ten inches long. Grinning from ear to ear in the most mischievous manner, Ashe leans into the cold, steel member, her lips making a loud sucking noise as she coats Bob in her saliva. When the omnic's third leg is lubricated enough, Ashe pops her lips off the robot rod, seeing the streaks of her lipstick left on top. “Fucking pissed off because McCree had to ruin our score! And for all the help you gave me, this is the thanks I get? All tied up and with nothing to show for that hard work?”

Ashe shifts her body until her vaginal lips meet with the crown of Bob's rod, her juices already grooling out as she rubs against it. The Bandit Witch hisses through her teeth, feeling the cold steel despite having had it within her warm mouth. Slowly she squats down on the metal pole, feeling her tunnel stretched out by the girth of the lackey's stick. When she reaches the base, Ashe grunts as she leans forward, resting her hands over Bob's metal chest, bucking her hips hard against his crotch. Her juices splash out with every hard thrust she makes, not at all concerned with taking her time on top of the omnic. “This is what I need, Bob,” she continues to speak, breathing heavy while sweat forms on her pale white skin, “not sympathy, not a fucking apology from any of you lot, but THIS! Just! Fucking! THIS!”

Her back arches for a brief moment, her eyes shut as she breathes through her nostrils. Savoring the way Bob's cock pushes into her cervix, she soaks in the pleasure before the grind of her hips continues. “Yeah, Bob...that's why you can't watch. You did good, Bob, but you didn't do good enough. You don't get to see these jiggling about,” she says, holding her breasts in her hands, “and you sure don't get to see the climax. Nah uh, baby, you're gonna suffer with the rest of the boys, but your dick! Is still! Getting some!”

As she continues to buck into Bob's torso, her juices squirt out, making a mess on Bob's crotch that trails down to her bed, making a puddle on top of her sheets. “Nah uh, not done yet.” Ashe grunts, jutting into the robotic torso a little further. “The anger ain't gone yet. Just...some more...NGH!”

Her back arching yet again, the Bandido Bitch finally removes herself atop the girthy shaft, holding back her clit to spray out the fluids from her snatch, spraying it down on Bob's metallic torso. The wetness slides off of his steel exterior, leaving trails down the sides that pool up onto her bed sheets. With a sigh, Ashe lays down on her bed, her sweating naked body snuggling up to her lackey's torso. “Thank fuck we got you that upgrade,” she says in a weary tone, “otherwise I'd be an even bigger bitch to you all than I am right now.”


	2. Reunion - Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains pegging.

"Wakey, wakey, Jesse McCree..."

When the outlaw came to, his vision had become blurry. He finds himself bare naked, his chest resting atop a wooden table with his chiseled ass sticking out. McCree tries to budge, Only to find both wrists tied up, the rope bound into the table top, while his ankles are tied to the legs, his own spread out far and wide. "Ashe? The hell you doin'?" asks the cowboy. Only the table seems to have any lighting in the room, the rest appearing incredibly dark for reasons Jesse has no idea about.

Approaching from behind, the white haired Bandido Bitch clicks her heels into the wooden floor, with Jesse only able to turn his head slightly back to see the slender woman equally naked. The two only have their boots and hats on, although Ashe seems to sport just a little bit more in comparison to her male counterpart. The Bandido Bitch licks her crimson lips while she holds up a pale fleshy toy that's strapped around her hips, with veins molded into the design while the crown is especially thick, even compared to the rest of the silicone member. "What do you think?" Ashe asks, a mischievous grin on her ruby lips.

"Suits you." McCree says, grunting as he tries to get out of hos bindings. "It's almost as big as your ego."

"You're not exactly in a position to deliver such flattery, McCree." Ashe scoffs, her heels clicking as she comes to the cowboy. The crown of her fake cock pushes into Jesse's ass crack, causing the outlaw to groan. Hearing him hiss through his teeth, the Bandit Witch laughs as she rubs it against the large gap between his spread out cheeks. "It sounds like you like it, though. Guessing someone hasn't been getting much attention where he'd like it to be, hm?"

"I could think of a few places better suited for stuffing that," McCree says, "your mouth, for starters."

"I was thinking more along the lines of yours," Ashe says, petting her nails into the back of Jesse's neck, "But who'm I kidding? Knowing you I think you'd still find a way to talk even with that tapped blocked off. So, here it comes..."

Moving her hips back slightly, Ashe aims the toy tip against McCree's rawhide, poking against the asshole until it fijnally penetrates his defenses, stretching his sphincter out as it moves further inside him. Jesse grunts loudly, his hands balling up into fists as he feels his prostate smoothed over by the pale toy, which sends pleasure into his slowly rising cock. The white haired Deadlock Gang leader laughs, watching as the cowboy squirms about while she continues to feed his asshole every inch of her toy rod.

"So tight, Jesse..." Ashe sighs, petting his hair as she hears him grunt loudly, "I'd have thought you'd be used to getting fucked so badly by now."

"I still know how to protect my own ass..." McCree retorts.

"Until now, that is." Thrusting her hips into McCree's chiseled ass, Ashe stays at a steady pace, pumping her toy rod into Jesse while he helps and grunts, his anal cavity stretched out in ways he had never thought to experience before. He tries to reach out for the edge of the table, looking to grip onto it, Only for his tied up wrists to keep him from doing so. As sweat forms on their bodies, Ashe laughs at the struggling motions of her captive, who tries to escape despite his fate already sealed. Giving her palm a lick of her tongue, the Bandido Bitch slaps it down on McCree's ass, causing the outlaw to bark at the loud sound the impact makes.

"Oh, Jesse, you're fucking adorable," Ashe says, her hand reaching around to play with McCree's cock, "You play to this whole tough badass routine, but we both know where you really got it from."

"Haven't a clue what you're implyin'." McCree grunts. The outlaw soon sighs as he feels Ashe's nails glide against the flesh of his manhood, causing it to harden up, while Ashe laughs at the stiffness when she wraps her hand around it.

"Is this all you have to offer? I don't even think you're any bigger than my little toy, Jesse." laughs the white haired woman, taking pleasure in taunting the outlaw. "Oooh, but you're so hard, boy. I bet you wanna just plunge that bad boy inside me, breed me with that pathetic excuse of a load of seed, right?"

"I ain't giving you the satisfaction of the answer, woman!" McCree grunts, the veins of his shaft throbbing as it begs for release, the toy cock continuously rubbing into his prostate. The cowboy does his best to remain calm, but he knows that if he says nothing, he'll be left with this feeling for quite a while. "All right...I said all right! Yeah, I wanna breed you, damn bitch..."

Ashe laughs, satisfies with the answer. "And while I'm glad you're telling the truth..." the Deadlock Gang leader leans into Jesse, their sweaty bodies touching for a brief moment as she whispers into his ear, "you're never going to get that chance." While she continues to plow McCree with her toy pole, the Bandido Bitch strokes the outlaw as hard as she can until his back arches, his cum finally shooting out of his shaft. McCree gasps as his jizz lands on the wooden floor beneath the table, making a small mess below him.

With the spunk still dripping off his cock head, Ashe pulls back on her toy rod, while McCree's ass makes a loud slurping sound, popping the thick crown upon its release. With a sigh of satisfaction, the Deadlock Gang leader removes the harness for her toy, shoving the stiff silicone shaft into Jesse's mouth afterwards.

"Welcome aboard, McCree." Ashe laughs, her pussy moist as she walks away from the bound outlaw. "You've just become the Deadlock Gang's new bitch."


End file.
